horridhenryfandomcom-20200213-history
Horrid Henry
Horrid Henry is the main character of the series. He was created by Francesca Simon and in the TV Series, he is voiced by Lizzie Waterworth-Santo. Behaviour Rating 0 (usually), 10 (Horrid Henry's Perfect Day (episode)) Overview Throughout the series, Henry is shown as being a "horrid" child, indicated by the people around him, including his parents and teacher. He is shown to be around 11 years old. Personality Horrid Henry's personality is the complete opposite of Perfect Peter. He does not behave, at all. Once something is not fair in his eyes, he gets mad and throws a fit. He is also rude, insensitive and he likes to bully (in series 1). Despite his reputation, Henry's personality has transitioned into a slightly friendly and happy personality as when he offers to help someone in one episode. It's theorized that his behaviour may stem from envy from his brother Peter who receives better treatment from their parents. It is shown that Henry is often called 'Horrid Boy' by numerous people which gives him the image of a troublesome boy. Due to his given reputation, Henry is often blamed for problems he doesn't cause. Appearance Henry is usually seen wearing a horizontally yellow striped blue shirt, with blue jeans and the usual green/white trainers. His preferred pyjamas are blue, with vertical white stripes. Parents Mum and Dad have never trusted Henry to be well behaved, are extremely healthy, and always make something with vegetables for dinner. They also make healthy snacks for parties. Dad agrees with Mum almost all the time. They often yell at Henry, punishing him by banning him from doing horrid things like watching TV and sending him to his room, but they must resort to cancellation or downward re-assession of pocket money, giving it to Perfect Peter. Peter on the other hand, rarely gets into trouble, and whilst Henry misbehaves, Peter shows off to their parents. According to Henry, they have told him "millions of times" that he can never have another birthday party, but then agree to give him one more chance each year. The vast majority of the time, Mum and Dad believe Peter rather than Henry, being best known for disciplining Henry, particularly with the phrase: "Don't be horrid, Henry!". They often force Henry to locations such as his room, if he is not well behaved, or they simply say "GO TO YOUR ROOM NOW, HENRY!". Perfect Peter Perfect Peter is Henry’s younger brother who is completely opposite personality to Henry, and hence his name, Peter is perfect. Usually, during home life, Peter snitches on Henry by telling their parents of Henry's horrid behaviour, Henry is punished by being sent to his room, no TV, etc. and for that Henry calls him a “worm”. Although Henry allows Peter to be Chief Secretary of the Purple Hand Gang. They do team up with each other against their other enemies like Bossy Bill and Rabid Rebecca. Friends Throughout the whole course of the series, Henry's best friend is shown to be Rude Ralph, whom Henry has a similar personality to. Ralph is a member of Henry's Purple Hand Gang and is often involved with Henry at schemes and plots. Henry's other friends include Greedy Graham, Aerobic Al and Beefy Bert and Brainy Brian. Moody Margaret Henry's neighbour and main enemy, Moody Margaret, attend Henry's school and owns her The Secret Club in her back garden, which rivals with Henry's club, the Purple Hand Gang. Margaret often annoys Henry, while Henry torments Margaret by performing horrid deeds. They might deal with things but they are still enemies. Despite the conflicts between Henry and Margaret, they have been known to temporarily strike up as alliances, like in "Horrid Henry's Horrid Revenge". They live next door to each other. Sour Susan Despite sometimes working for Henry (for revenge on Margaret), Sour Susan is Margaret's best friend and the seconder of the Secret Club. Henry was once said to love Susan in a fake love letter that Perfect Peter wrote. She’s also one of Henry’s enemies and Rude Ralph’s arch enemy. Stuck-Up Steve Stuck-Up Steve is Henry's cousin, whose mother, "Rich Aunt Ruby" is described as being rich. Steve often brags about his expensive clothes and toys. Steve and Henry often come to conflict. As seen in the book, "Horrid Henry's Christmas", Henry sneaks down during the night and swaps labels between his and Steve's presence are then opened by him in the morning and vice-versa. Steve attempts revenge in the book, "Horrid Henry's Haunted House" when Henry has to stay at Steve's house and attempts to scare Henry, although Henry accidentally sends Steve and his mother screaming from the house. Steve is last seen in the book," Horrid Henry Dines at Restaurant Le Posh" when Aunt Ruby invites Henry and his family to dinner at a fancy French restaurant. The Purple Hand Gang Horrid Henry owns a club in his back garden, in which he names The Purple Hand Gang. The club rivals with Moody Margaret's The Secret Club|Secret Club. The members of the Purple Hand Gang include Rude Ralph, Aerobic Al, Beefy Bert and Perfect Peter, although Peter has been kicked out on numerous occasions such as Perfect Peter's Revenge, while Margaret's club members are Sour Susan, Lazy Linda, Gorgeous Gurinder, and Singing Soraya. Hobbies and Interests Horrid Henry notably enjoys watching television and his favourite shows include Mutant Max, Rapper Zapper and Terminator Gladiator. Henry and Peter often argue over who watches the television, because Peter prefers to watch programs, which seem babyish to Henry. Henry also enjoys playing on the computer, eating sweets and spending money, although Henry never has any as he spends all of it as soon as he gets it and it is often cancelled and reassessed downwards by his parents because of his horrid behaviour. Henry also enjoys listening to music composed by his favourite band, the Killer Boy Rats. He likes to eat ice cream, burp and fart. He also can break the 4th wall in certain episodes. Gallery Click Here Trivia * Whenever Henry is driven to the point of attacking someone he would change into an animal related to the situation (i.e. dinosaur, snake, octopus, etc.), although these transformations are imaginary and are his way of displaying his emotions. There are rare occasions where another person does it, such as Slimy Sami and Mrs Crunch. * Henry and Peter are opposites, even their hair are total opposites. Category:Penelope family Category:Horrid Henry Category:Characters Category:Purple Hand Gang Members Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Boys Category:H Category:Students Category:The Penelope Family Category:Bad Bullies Category:Kings Category:Protagonists